legends_of_the_hidden_templefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry VIII's Great Seal
The Moat Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge The most feared and powerful King of England was Henry VIII. When he was young, he was very tall, handsome and athletic, and his court was very luxurious. Food was served on gold plates. He seemed to have everything, but Henry wasn't happy. He wanted a son to be the heir to the English throne. He had two wives who had given him baby girls, but Henry wanted boys. Finally, his third wife gave him a boy, but Henry wanted more, so he married three more times. He grew bitter and unhappy because he was worried that his one son would not be strong enough to run his kingdom. The unhappier he was, the fatter he got. He grew so fat that he had to be buried in a coffin the size of a small piano. The Great Seal of the realm was to be buried with him, but legend has it that his sixth wife kept it instead. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games "Crown 6 Wives" (Mat) In the first game, Annie and Nick each had to crown each of the six queens. "Older and Sadder = Fatter and Fatter" (Bamboo Forest) In the second game, Jordan and Shay each had to maneuver through the forest while holding a pole and wearing an inflatable belly. "Cloth of Gold" (Bungee Soap Line) In the final game, each team had to work together to pass along gold cloths to their partner's helmet. 'The Temple Games' Results' The Temple Run Shay attempted to head straight for the Seal. She was instantly encountered by a temple Guard in the Cave of Sighs which scared her out. She used the Upper Crawl tube and enter the Room of Harmonic Convergence. After completing the Objective she was forced up the Heart Room. Upon setting Foot a Temple Guard appeared with 2:11 and Scared Shay so badly that she screamed and even went back down the ladder. Nick used the Lower Crawl tube and followed her path then he move across the Upper Floor. When he Entered the Tomb of Ancient Kings, The Guard Scared him so much that he illegally exits the Temple. 'The Temple Run Results' Trivia *This was the first time an artifact was hidden in the swamp. *This is the only episode of Layout IV where the Blue Barracudas didn't go to Olmec's Temple, although they did came very close. *Shay was the first female to use the upper crawl tube in the Cave of Sighs and the only one to do so before Temple Layout V. *Even if Nick had a full pendant, he would had been disqualified for jumping out of the temple. *Nick was one of the few contestants to be interviewed about his time on the show. However, he preferred to be anonymous. Goofs *When Kirk asked how old Nick was, he said he was 13 when this episode was taped 6 days before he turned 13. Therefore, he was still 12.